Ultima Thule
by Bellefleur X
Summary: Mulder é prisioneiro de um desconhecido, num local assustador.


__

Ultima Thule

FAN FICTION

POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus criadores. 

CATEGORIA: Angst, MT.

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Sem restrições.

SPOILER: Não há. 

SINOPSE: Mulder é prisioneiro de um desconhecido, num local assustador.

PAGAMENTO: Em forma de feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) é sempre bem vindo.

NOTAS:

1. Essa estória é uma livre adaptação do conto "O Poço e o Pêndulo", do grande Edgar Alan Poe. Este é, para mim, um dos contos mais interessantes deste autor. E, enquanto o lia, não pude deixar de imaginar nosso agente favorito na pele do protagonista. O pobre Mr. Poe deve estar dando voltas em seu túmulo com o que fiz a sua obra. Só posso lhe pedir perdão.

2. _Ultima Thule_ é a região mais ao norte do mundo habitado conhecido pelos antigos Gregos. Em literatura, é a expressão é citada para designar o lugar mais distante possível do mundo, um objetivo ou ideal muito remoto. 

__

Ultima Thule

Ele abriu os olhos, lentamente, e foi como se ainda os tivesse cerrados. A escuridão era tanta e tão densa ao seu redor que ele temeu estar cego ou morto e fechou os olhos outra vez, apertando-os com toda força.

Nada ouvia além de uma espécie de zumbido baixo e contínuo que parecia encher seus ouvidos. Tampouco tinha a sensação clara de seus braços e pernas, vagamente imateriais, como se flutuassem no ar. Apenas sua cabeça era uma certeza que latejava em ondas que tinham a constância do tique-taque de um relógio. A dor, aliás, era a única coisa que o fazia ter certeza de que estava vivo.

Fox Mulder abriu os olhos, novamente, esforçando-se por enxergar algo, desta vez. Qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar a mínima idéia de onde estava. Mas a escuridão era densa demais, profunda demais para que ele se atrevesse a fazer suposições.

O estado de confusão mental em que se encontrava, tampouco o ajudava. E havia ainda o tum-tum-tum incessante de sua cabeça latejando.

Procurou concentrar-se nos fatos que estavam ao seu alcance. Não estava morto, nem flutuava no ar. Ao contrário, estava deitado de bruços sobre uma superfície dura e plana, embora irregular. Pedra, talvez. A umidade que dela provinha enregelava seus membros entorpecidos. Fora a cabeça, nada mais lhe doía.

Tentou erguer-se, mas as forças lhe haviam fugido. Com grande sacrifício, conseguiu deitar-se sobre um dos lados, encolhendo o corpo em posição fetal até não passar de uma bola, no intuito de aquecer-se. O esforço somente aumentou o latejar em sua cabeça, que agora lhe parecia uma bigorna na qual um dedicado ferreiro martelava com incansável vigor.

A posição em que se encontrava trouxe-lhe à mente uma torrente de lembranças infantis. As noites de inverno, na casa de seus pais, quando o vento, sibilando nos galhos secos das árvores lá fora, parecia-lhe as vozes de monstros horrendos sussurrando seu nome. Podia ver seus olhos, espiando pelas frestas da persiana, suas garras arranhando as paredes. Na escuridão absoluta, o pequeno Fox costumava se encolher sob as cobertas até virar uma bola trêmula, ao mesmo tempo aterrorizado e orgulhoso demais para chamar por seus pais.

Ainda ali, naquela prisão, Mulder pareceu ver os olhos injetados dos monstros a espreitá-lo nas trevas, sentir-lhes o hálito quente e malcheiroso próximo à orelha, preparando o bote final. E o velho terror infantil se apossou dele mais uma vez.

O ar pesado e difícil de respirar, aliado à dor e ao súbito desespero que o invadiu, causou-lhe uma série de tremores incontroláveis. Com eles, veio um forte desejo de abandonar-se à insensibilidade, à morte.

Fechou os olhos e procurou controlar o descompasso de sua respiração. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Até que os tremores foram cessando e Mulder adormeceu novamente. Dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

Quando despertou, a cabeça já não lhe doía tanto. A escuridão, no entanto, permanecia tão cerrada quanto antes. Vagarosamente, começou a mexer os dedos, depois as mãos e os braços, depois as pernas, até que formigassem de leve. Sentou-se devagar e deixou-se ficar imóvel por um longo tempo. Os olhos, muito abertos, tentavam perscrutar a escuridão, enquanto a mente vasculhava as lembranças em busca de respostas.

Recordava-se de estar em seu apartamento, insone no meio da madrugada, folheando um livro qualquer. E, vagamente, de um bilhete sem assinatura, sorrateiramente enfiado sob a porta, que prometia respostas sobre o desaparecimento de sua irmã Samantha. Lembrava-se, também, de um beco escuro e deserto, como os que se pode encontrar em qualquer cidade grande por aí, e do vulto de um homem que caminhava em sua direção. E mais nada.

Quem? Como? Por quê? Onde? Eram essas as perguntas que precisavam de respostas naquele momento.

Quem? Poderia ser o homem de cujo vulto se recordava. Ou qualquer outra pessoa. Talvez, algum dos vários assassinos em série e psicopatas que mandara para trás das grades no passado.

Por quê? Vingança, provavelmente. Ou qualquer outra razão, grande ou pequena, que se justificasse ou não.

Como? Passou as mãos explorando com cuidado a cabeça e a nuca, depois os braços. Não havia ferimentos na cabeça ou sinais de picadas nos braços que indicassem que levara uma pancada ou lhe tivessem injetado drogas.

Onde? A escuridão não lhe permitia determinar. Ainda se pudesse ter alguma luz... 

Uma idéia louca lhe ocorreu e ele vasculhou desesperadamente os bolsos das calças em busca de sua lanterna. Idéia idiota! Quem quer que o tivesse capturado havia esvaziado completamente seus bolsos.

Suas perguntas pareciam fadadas a permanecer sem resposta. Toda sua certeza se resumia a que estava em um local escuro, úmido e frio. Como um túmulo.

Um túmulo... Um pensamento terrível o assaltou, bombeando torrentes de sangue por seu coração. E se estivesse preso em um túmulo, como faziam os monges aos condenados pela Santa Inquisição? A idéia o paralisou, por um momento, para fazer com que seu corpo chacoalhasse convulsivamente, no instante seguinte.

Num salto, Mulder pôs-se de pé, erguendo os braços para o alto, tateando desordenadamente para os lados e à frente e atrás. Mas não havia barreiras e ele avançou, trêmulo, meia dúzia de passos, os braços estendidos à frente, os olhos arregalados na noite perpétua de sua prisão. Eram apenas o vazio e a escuridão à sua volta.

Parou, de repente, quando suas mãos alcançaram um obstáculo sólido. Uma parede! Deixou-se ficar estático, um pouco, tentando por em ordem a respiração tumultuada, gozando do alívio de não estar encerrado em seu túmulo. O suor abundante escorria em frias e pesadas gotas por sua testa e suas costas.

Já mais calmo, procurou estudar a situação. Tinha diante de si uma parede lisa e fria, provavelmente de pedra. Decidiu acompanhá-la e avaliar sua extensão. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez encontrasse a saída daquele cárcere.

Seguiu tateando a parede por alguns passos, mas estacou novamente, consciente da inutilidade de seus esforços. Naquele breu, poderia facilmente dar voltas inteiras pelo cômodo sem se dar conta de que retornara ao ponto de partida. Rasgou, então, uma tira larga das fraldas de sua camisa e a encaixou cuidadosamente numa fenda da parede, deixando para fora dela uma grande saliência de tecido. Deste modo, esperava que fosse impossível por ela passar sem percebê-la. Depois, recomeçou sua jornada, tateando a parede e contando atentamente cada passada.

O chão, porém, era úmido e escorregadio demais para as solas lisas de seus sapatos. Mulder cambaleou durante algum tempo, acompanhando o muro, tropeçando e caindo e reerguendo-se um sem número de vezes, até que, num escorregão mais forte, desabou ao chão num tombo espetacular. Fraco e cansado que estava, desta vez não ousou tentar levantar-se.

O ar pesado de mofo e umidade fazia de cada inspiração um sacrifício. Um suor abundante empapava suas roupas, colando-as de encontro ao corpo. Tinha uma sede insuportável. Deixou-se ficar estendido no chão duro e frio, entregue aos pensamentos. 

Nunca se sentira daquela forma antes. Estava preso, encurralado numa situação para a qual não via saída imediata. O fato de não conseguir se lembrar de como tudo começara era o que mais o incomodava. Nem ao menos estava certo de que aquilo de que julgava recordar-se, o bilhete, o beco, o vulto, tivessem alguma relação com o atual estado das coisas. Não podia afirmar nem mesmo se aqueles fatos haviam realmente ocorrido.

Sua mente continuava tão ativa quanto sempre, mas as idéias eram mais embaralhadas e desconexas do que nunca. Tal era sua confusão que julgava difícil conseguir sair dali sozinho. Quem quer que o aprisionara tinha o poder de manipulá-lo, como vinha fazendo, através de drogas e desinformação. Precisava de ajuda externa.

Scully... Sim, Scully daria por sua falta e o procuraria. E não tardaria a encontrá-lo, Mulder tinha certeza. Mas estavam no meio do feriado de Ação de Graças! Ele se recordava claramente da parceira comentando que iria passar uns dias com a família, na Califórnia. O fugaz lampejo de esperança extinguiu-se, cedendo lugar a um frio desânimo quando lhe veio à lembrança este detalhe. A ajuda, nesse caso, tardaria. Precisava ele mesmo encontrar um modo de escapar do cativeiro.

O cansaço, porém, era tão grande que ele abandonou-se ao torpor e, logo, o sono o venceu mais uma vez.

Quando despertou, tinha a boca ainda mais seca que antes, a língua como que inchada dentro da boca. Havia sido drogado, não tinha dúvidas. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, ao alcance de sua mão encontrou uma garrafa plástica com água fresca, que bebeu avidamente.

Sabia que não devia tê-la bebido. Sabia que a água era um meio fácil do seqüestrador mantê-lo sob o efeito de drogas. Sabia que seu comportamento não condizia com o treinamento e a experiência que possuía como agente do FBI. Não conseguia, no entanto, controlar seus atos e persistia a comportar-se como um amador qualquer. Mas não adiantava ficar se debatendo em questões para as quais não havia nada a fazer. Deu de ombros levemente, respirou fundo e ergueu-se, decido a continuar a busca por uma saída daquele lugar.

A cabeça parecia meio oca, sentia-se zonzo, mas, ainda assim, Mulder insistiu, percorrendo o perímetro do aposento com proposital lentidão até que suas mãos encontraram, socada na parede, a tira de tecido que marcava o início de sua jornada.

Contara cento e vinte e quatro passadas, sessenta antes da queda, mais sessenta e quatro depois. Considerando que cada duas passadas suas equivaliam a cerca de um metro, o cômodo onde se encontrava devia ter aproximadamente sessenta metros de perímetro. Seu formato, entretanto, cheio de ângulos e irregularidades, era impreciso. Tampouco pudera averiguar a existência de indícios que sugerissem haver uma porta ou qualquer outro meio de fuga dali.

Iniciava-se em Mulder uma luta interior contra o profundo desânimo que o rondava. Acreditava que aquele fosse exatamente o objetivo de seu seqüestrador. Que ele se entregasse ao desespero, que desistisse de lutar, que abdicasse de suas crenças. Como pretendiam os inquisidores ao confinar os pretensos hereges nas masmorras da Santa Inquisição. Que eles desistissem de suas práticas ditas pagãs e, num auto de fé, abraçassem a fé católica. 

Não. Eles não venceriam Fox Mulder. Sua longa cruzada em busca da verdade por trás dos Arquivos X o ensinara a persistir e nunca desistir diante dos obstáculos.

Mulder imaginava que quanto mais informações pudesse colher a respeito do cativeiro, mais próximo estaria de encontrar uma saída dali. Apurou os ouvidos, tentando captar um som qualquer. Mas, à sua volta, o silêncio era tão profundo quanto a escuridão.

Resolveu, então, descobrir mais sobre o aposento. Seu formato, por exemplo. Voltou as costas para a parede mais próxima e iniciou uma caminhada em linha reta, a passos lentos e cuidadosos.

Não poderia precisar qual a razão, se o chão escorregadio, se algum obstáculo invisível no caminho ou se a sensação permanente de tontura que o perseguia. O certo é que, num dado instante, descobriu-se estendido no chão.

chão.

Zonzo como estava, Mulder demorou a tomar ciência de um fato, no mínimo, curioso que acompanhava esta condição. Embora seu queixo estivesse firmemente apoiado no chão, o nariz e a testa pairavam sobre o vazio. E não havia como seu queixo encostar em algo, mas não seu nariz! A não ser que...

Estendeu os braços e tateou no escuro. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao perceber que caíra à beira de um poço circular cuja borda oposta o braço estendido não conseguia alcançar. Um cheiro ligeiramente pútrido emanava do buraco e impregnava suas narinas. A mão ágil conseguiu encontrar uma pedrinha solta que deixou cair no abismo. Foram intermináveis segundos de espera, o ouvido atento a cada barulhinho da pedra pelas paredes do poço, até seu mergulho final na água lá embaixo. Depois, apenas o silêncio e a paralisante certeza de que escapara de uma armadilha mortal.

Mas isso não era tudo. Havia algo... Pelo canto do olho, Mulder avistou, pairando no ar a uns poucos metros do solo, uma tênue luzinha vermelha. E outra mais adiante e mais outra e outra, totalizando uma dúzia de pontinhos rubros brilhando na escuridão como os olhos de uma legião de demônios.

Compreendeu imediatamente que seu captor podia observar detalhadamente cada um de seus passos na cela escura através de câmeras infravermelhas. Por elas, pudera acompanhar a caminhada errante de Mulder ao redor das paredes, seu tombo espetacular à beira do poço... Ou poços...

Vieram-lhe outra vez à mente lendas aterradoras sobre a Inquisição e seus castigos, sobre as torturas físicas e morais que eram infligidas aos condenados. Uma dessas estórias relatava o costume de se colocar a vítima numa sala escura onde havia um ou mais poços profundos. Moralmente abalado, sujeito a todo tipo de tormentos e angústias do espírito, o preso acabava por tentar o suicídio, saltando para dentro de tais buracos. Mas eram ainda piores do que a morte os horrores que os inquisidores reservavam ao infeliz, no interior do abismo.

A solidão. Por um momento, pareceu-lhe ser esse o pior dos castigos. Estar eternamente só em meio a uma multidão. Exatamente como ele mesmo sempre se sentia, solitário, sem amigos, sem amores. Sem saída. Quis gritar, mas de sua garganta não saía som algum.

Subitamente, sentiu frio e medo. Eram as drogas, ele o sabia. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia evitar o medo, nem conter os tremores que lhe sacudiam o corpo. Engatinhou devagar até a parede e lá quedou, trêmulo e aterrorizado, até que a inconsciência se apossou dele uma vez mais.

Quando seus olhos novamente se abriram, tudo havia mudado. Havia luz agora, uma claridade intensa e alaranjada que fez com que ardessem os olhos de Mulder, nublados pela longa exposição às trevas. E ele pôde, enfim, enxergar sua prisão.

Verificou que estava em um cômodo quadrado cujo perímetro não passava de míseros trinta metros. Como podia ter errado tão grosseiramente em seus cálculos era uma questão que o atormentava sobremaneira. No entanto, que diferença poderia tal engano fazer, na situação em que se encontrava? Seu estado de confusão mental era tal que qualquer pequeno problema ganhava as proporções de uma gigantesca catástrofe.

Consumiu um tempo precioso à procura de respostas para a pergunta. Acabou por convencer-se de que os muitos tropeções e quedas do percurso, somados à tontura que sentia, deviam ter confundido seus cálculos. Não era, certamente, a melhor explicação, mas era a única disponível então.

A claridade que iluminava o recinto parecia emanar de todo lugar e, ao mesmo tempo, de lugar nenhum. Era uma luz esquisita que emprestava aspectos de pintura surrealista às paredes metálicas. 

Sim, as paredes, que Mulder julgara serem de pedra, revelaram-se constituídas por várias placas de um tipo de metal unidas entre si por dobradiças, os nichos e irregularidades que percebera. Por toda sua extensão, eram recobertas de pichações onde símbolos clássicos de magia negra misturavam-se a suásticas e cenas horrendas onde monstros e demônios agitavam-se em orgias de sangue e morte pintadas em cores vívidas. Espalhadas pela sala, presas às paredes, as câmeras cuja luzinha vermelha ele havia visto brilhar no escuro. No chão, este sim de pedra, abria-se, como uma grande boca desdentada, um único poço circular de cujas garras Mulder havia tão fortuitamente escapado.

Ele observava tudo de sua desconfortável nova posição. Estava, agora, deitado de costas sobre uma grande mesa à qual encontrava-se fortemente atado por uma longa faixa de couro. Apenas sua cabeça e parte do braço esquerdo não estavam amarrados.

Com a mão livre, Mulder lutou por um tempo para libertar-se das amarras, mas não obteve sucesso.

Suava copiosamente no ar sufocante da cela. Sua boca, já seca das drogas que ingerira, parecia incendiar-se em uma sede insuportável, a língua inchada, os lábios ressequidos. Porém, em lugar da garrafa de água, desta feita encontrou, bem ao alcance de sua mão, um prato contendo uma espécie de guisado de carne. O aroma do ensopado, que fumegava no pratinho de papel, impregnava as narinas do prisioneiro. Mesclando uma deliciosa variedade de condimentos era um cheiro dos mais apetitosos. 

Como alguém poderia pensar em comida numa hora daquelas, imobilizado em um cárcere, prisioneiro de um desconhecido? Mas Mulder sentia-se fraco, tinha fome e levou um bocado da carne apimentada à boca que apenas exacerbou ainda mais sua sede. Mais uma vez fora vítima da implusividade.impulsividade.

Seu olhar foi, então, atraído para o teto alto do aposento. Nele, assim como nas paredes, estava grafitada uma legião de imagens demoníacas. Como que a dominá-las todas, havia uma grande figura representando o tempo. Trazia nas mãos, em lugar da foice comum na iconografia popular, o que parecia um enorme pêndulo. Este, à primeira vista, dava a impressão de mover-se lenta, mas regularmente.

Quem quer que o estivesse mantendo aprisionado ali havia sido caprichoso na escolha do cenário. Aliado aos efeitos das drogas, cada detalhe da cela incutia um inexplicável misto de medo e agonia em seu ocupante. Os demônios pintados projetavam-se ameaçadores das paredes. A figura do tempo tinha nos olhos uma expressão capaz de fazer gelar o coração do mais bravo dos mortais. O terror, surdo e irracional, dominava de maneira inevitável a mente do prisioneiro.

E havia eles, os ratos, que, às dezenas, emergiam em algazarra da boca do poço e, atraídos pelo cheiro da comida, escalavam a mesa e o corpo de Mulder em busca do alimento. Ele lutava com toda atenção contra a horda de roedores, sacudindo a cabeça como um louco e brandindo a mão livre na tentativa de espantá-los. Por um longo tempo, para Mulder, o mundo resumiu-se a ele mesmo e às ignóbeis ratazanas, travando entre si uma luta feroz de vida e morte.

Então, um canto qualquer de seu cérebro foi atraído por algo diferente que o obrigou a voltar a atenção outra vez para o teto. Entre surpreso e confuso, o prisioneiro constatou que o pêndulo, nas mãos do tempo, agora oscilava com maior amplitude e velocidade. E pior, com essa nova oscilação, havia descido consideravelmente. Seus olhos, como que hipnotizados pelo movimento, não conseguiam se desgrudar do pêndulo. E foi com horror que Mulder reparou que a borda inferior, em formato de meia-lua, assemelhava-se a uma navalha de aço, pesada e bem afiada que descia lentamente em direção ao seu peito.

Sorriu por um momento, quando lhe veio à lembrança a clássica cena de Batman e Robin, aprisionados por um dos tradicionais vilões de Gotham City, tentando alcançar uma bugiganga qualquer no cinto de utilidades e com ela fazer parar o movimento da lâmina que os cortaria ao meio. Mas ele não era o Homem Morcego, Robin passava o feriado na Califórnia e seu cinto de utilidades ficara na outra calça.

Tudo o que havia era o pêndulo, balançando lento e inexorável em direção ao seu coração. Como nas torturas da Inquisição.

Antes houvesse caído no poço, pensava ele, mergulhado na boca do Inferno e se consumido em eterna danação. Mas, qual os inquisidores, seu captor não tinha a intenção de facilitar as coisas para ele. Em hipótese alguma, o lançaria propositadamente no abismo. O poço, Mulder recordava-se de seus estudos sobre as prisões medievais, era o meio disponibilizado ao prisioneiro para abreviar seu sofrimento por sua própria iniciativa. Dessa forma, era considerado por muitos a _ultima thule_ de todos os castigos.

"A _ultima thule_ de todos os castigos"... A frase soava estranhamente familiar a Mulder, como se já a tivesse ouvido antes.

Seus olhos não conseguiam deixar o pêndulo, cuja lâmina brilhante descia implacável rumo a seu peito, num ângulo reto com seu corpo estendido no estrado. 

Contemplando o pêndulo, Mulder sentia um prazer inexplicável em imaginar o som do aço roçando em sua camisa, a sensação da lâmina gelada lentamente penetrando em sua pele e sua carne - um pouquinho mais e mais um pouquinho - num vaivém ininterrupto. Saboreava a idéia do fio afiado da navalha atingindo e estraçalhando seu coração. Deliciava-se com a imagem do jorro vermelho do sangue saltando em golfadas de seu peito e respingando as paredes e emporcalhando o chão. Se comprazia com a visão dos ratos, seus companheiros de cárcere, refestelando-se com o lauto banquete que suas carnes lhes proporcionariam. Detinha-se em cada detalhe torpe que ia desfilando por sua imaginação delirante e estremecia, num gozo desvairado, ao refletir sobre eles.

Caiu em si quando não mais do que oito ou dez centímetros de atmosfera sufocante interpunham-se entre o fio da navalha e seu corpo. Quis, com a mão livre, detê-la, mas o braço, solto apenas a partir do cotovelo, não conseguia alcançá-la.

O pêndulo continuava sua jornada, para baixo e para baixo, sempre, sem cessar, cortando o ar com um silvo agudo a cada ida e vinda de sua oscilação.

Mulder não ousava despregar os olhos do movimento. Invadia-o agora um misto confuso de desespero e esperança. Desespero, que a inevitabilidade da dor e a proximidade da morte incutiam em seu coração. Esperança, que sussurrava em seu ouvido ser a morte o alívio supremo até para a pior das torturas.

__

Flashes de sua vida desfilavam em rápida sucessão diante dos olhos. Bons e maus momentos, conquistas e derrotas, alegrias e tristezas. Seus pais, Samantha, seus poucos amigos, Scully... E ele teve a certeza de que morreria. E, por alguma razão obscura, aquilo não o incomodava.

De súbito, uma inesperada calma dominou-lhe a alma. E Mulder pôs-se a pensar friamente, como não fazia desde que, pela primeira vez, despertara naquela cela escura.

Percebeu que a tira que o atava à mesa era única e inteiriça, prendendo-o dos pés à cabeça num abraço apertado. Ou seja, quando a lâmina passasse pela primeira vez sobre a correia, a romperia e ele estaria livre! A despeito do risco mortal que a estratégia representava, Mulder exultou com a idéia até que um segundo e sombrio pensamento brotou em sua mente. Teria seu captor, que até então demonstrara ser tão minucioso com os mais ínfimos detalhes, cometido o deslize primário de fazer passar a tira de couro exatamente pelo ponto onde a lâmina encontraria seu corpo?

Ergueu a cabeça um tanto e o olhar atento fez cair por terra a esperança de libertar-se daquela forma. A correia o cingia de alto a baixo, de um lado para o outro, exceto na exata trajetória do pêndulo. Mal a cabeça, pesada de desânimo, tocou outra vez a superfície da mesa, uma renovada e insensata esperança iluminou sua alma.

A mão livre, num movimento ondulatório e contínuo, vinha defendendo aguerrida os últimos restos da carne apimentada das garras dos ratos. Num golpe certeiro, Mulder cessou esse movimento e se apossou da comida no prato, esfregando-a, até onde a mão podia alcançar, na tira de couro que amarrava seu corpo. Depois, quedou completamente imóvel, a respiração suspensa, aguardando.

Os roedores, surpresos e assustados pela estranha movimentação do prisioneiro, fugiram em disparada. Alguns até mesmo voltaram ao poço. Mas o susto não durou mais que uns poucos segundos. Atraídas pelo odor penetrante da carne gordurosa, uma ou duas ratazanas mais audazes escalaram a armação e começaram a farejar a correia besuntada. Um instante depois, os bichos reapareciam todos do buraco fétido e saltavam em hordas sobre o corpo de Mulder, roendo o couro que o prendia. Não se importavam com a navalha que passava chispando, cada vez mais próxima a eles. Apenas roíam e roíam a tira, vorazes e ensandecidos, pulando sobre o peito e o pescoço do homem, roçando as caudas imundas por seus olhos e seu nariz, por vezes até, lambendo com as pequeninas línguas geladas seus lábios.

lábios. 

Mulder procurava controlar o nojo tremendo e manter-se imóvel, sob o avanço dos ratos, ciente de que suas amarras iam pouco a pouco se afrouxando. Finalmente, percebeu que a tira se rompera em mais de um ponto. Nada mais o retinha! Mas o pêndulo já atingira seu peito, a lâmina afiada cortara sua camisa. Uma dor aguda anunciava que o fio da navalha rasgara sua carne. Era chegado o momento.

Ele agitou outra vez a mão e os roedores novamente fugiram em disparada. Cuidadosamente, Mulder escorregou para fora do cavalete onde estava deitado e deixou-se ficar abaixado no chão de pedra. Estava livre!

Quase que instantaneamente, o movimento do pêndulo cessou e toda a estrutura foi recolhida por mãos invisíveis a uma minúscula fenda no teto. Seu captor a tudo observava.

Mulder estava livre, porém, ainda prisioneiro, sujeito a toda sorte de horrores que o outro lhe quisesse infligir. Escapara de uma morte terrível para, quem sabe, perecer de outra, talvez pior. Sem saída, sem esperanças.

Ainda desnorteado, notou algo surpreendente nas parede que o cercavam. Entre elas e o chão, havia uma fresta de uns dois centímetros que seguia por todo o perímetro do cômodo. E era dali que irradiava a estranha luz alaranjada que iluminava a cela.

Pôs-se de pé, aturdido, e outro fato curioso lhe veio à atenção. As figuras pintadas nas paredes brilhavam agora com intensa resplandecência, seus olhos demoníacos lançavam sinistros clarões, suas bocas horrendas cuspiam labaredas.

Fogo! Sim, o cheiro acre do ferro aquecido penetrou em suas narinas. As ondas de calor provenientes das paredes superaquecidas arrepiavam-lhe a pele e o faziam sufocar, queimavam-lhe a garganta e os pulmões.

Num delírio de insanidade, Mulder considerou o poço, escuro e fresco, como o alívio para os tormentos que lhe impunha seu seqüestrador. "A _ultima Thule_"... Aproximou-se da borda e contemplou com uma ponta de nostalgia o negrume do abismo, mal iluminado pelo clarão rubro das chamas. Entretanto, ao se dar conta da loucura que estava prestes a cometer, afastou-se horrorizado da boca escura. Ah, maldita Inquisição!

E percebeu, então, que uma nova e terrível surpresa lhe estava reservada por seu captor. A cela, antes quadrada, agora alongava-se no formato de um losango! As paredes ardentes se fechavam cada vez mais sobre o prisioneiro, o empurrando em direção ao poço. "A _ultima thule_ de todos os castigos..."

Não! Não! Não lutara e resistira por tanto tempo para acabar seus dias voluntariamente lançando-se às entranhas fétidas daquele abismo. Não! 

Mas as paredes estreitavam seu abraço mortífero e apenas uns poucos centímetros de solo restavam, entre a borda do poço e o metal fumegante, para que Mulder apoiasse seus pés. E menos ainda. Seus calcanhares agora pairavam sobre o vazio. E ainda um pouco menos... E menos...

Num último e supremo ato de desespero, deixou escapar um berro de pura agonia.

- Scuuulleee... - gritou, fechando os olhos.

Seu corpo oscilou perigosamente à beira do poço. Porém, com o rugido de mil trovões, as paredes desfizeram seu aperto rapidamente e um braço estendido o agarrou, no exato momento em que, completamente exaurido, Mulder entregava-se ao abismo.

- Mulder! - ele ouviu dizer a voz de Dana Scully.

Abriu os olhos, tonto, e viu, diante de si, a expressão preocupada da parceira.

- O poço... eu... você me salvou! - ele tartamudeava desnorteado.

- Que poço, Mulder? Do que você está falando? - Scully perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Ele olhava aturdido para a pele muito alva da parceira, o contraste gritante que fazia com o vermelho de seus cabelos. As chamas, a cela, o poço... Por suas feições, desfilavam a agonia, a loucura e o desespero que as lembranças lhe causavam. A mulher percebeu-lhe a total confusão no olhar e apiedou-se.

- Hoje é segunda feira, são duas horas da tarde. Você não apareceu no escritório pela manhã. A última vez que foi visto foi na quinta feira antes do feriado. Como você não atendia nem o telefone, nem o celular, resolvi vir até seu apartamento procurá-lo. - ela explicava paciente. - Ouvi gemidos aqui dentro... Bati, mas você não abria a porta. Então, usei minha cópia da chave e entrei. O encontrei dormindo no sofá. A bem da verdade, você parecia estar no meio de um pesadelo horroroso, todo encolhido e gritando meu nome.

Mulder ouvira toda a explicação, mas sua mente se recusava a aceitá-la. Suas impressões, suas lembranças de tudo aquilo eram reais demais para serem apenas um sonho. Sentou-se devagar no sofá, a cabeça latejava como uma bigorna na qual um dedicado ferreiro martelava com incansável vigor.

Um livro fez um ruído abafado no tapete ao cair de seu colo. "Os Melhores Contos de Poe" estava escrito na lombada. Ele tomou o volume do chão e leu o escrito na página aberta. "O Poço e o Pêndulo" era o título do conto...

- Não me admira que você tenha pesadelos. - ironizou Scully que também lera o título.

Ele nada respondeu. Uma dor aguda atravessou seu peito quando ele esticou o braço para depositar o livro na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Levou a mão ao local da dor e deparou com um grande rasgo em sua camisa. Por baixo dela, um corte, como o de uma navalha afiada, atravessava seu peito na altura do coração.

Talvez fosse tudo um sonho...

Talvez não...

F I M


End file.
